1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid container, to a liquid jetting system, to a holder, and to a liquid jetting apparatus equipped with a holder; and relates in particular to a liquid container that is installable in a holder of a liquid jetting apparatus by being inserted in a prescribed insertion direction, to a liquid jetting system incorporating the liquid container, to a holder adapted to receive installation of the liquid container by insertion in a prescribed insertion direction, and to a liquid jetting apparatus equipped with the holder.
2. Related Art
In the field of ink-jet printers, designs whereby the ink-jet printer is supplied with ink from an ink cartridge containing ink and detachably installed in an ink cartridge are known. Some ink cartridges used in such ink-jet printers are provided with an IC chip that stores information such as the type and color of ink, and the currently remaining ink level. On the ink-jet printer side, an ink cartridge holder adapted to receive the ink cartridge is provided with electrodes at locations corresponding to electrodes on the IC chip. With the ink cartridge installed in the ink cartridge holder, the electrodes of the IC chip and the electrodes on the ink cartridge holder will be positioned in electrical contact for example, thereby connecting the ink cartridge and the IC chip so as to enable communication between them.
However, in conventional designs, there was a risk that when the ink cartridge is installed in the holder, the ink cartridge would sometimes become detached from the holder. This problem is not one that is limited to ink cartridges and holders used in ink-jet printers, but is a problem common generally to liquid containers installable in liquid devices, and to holders designed to accommodate installation of such liquid containers.